


Overworked

by Saku015



Series: Yamaguchi Week 2015 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, OT5 Friendship, Overworking, Post-Canon, Sickfic, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Boyfriend, Yamaguchi Week 2K15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: With the Nationals around the corner, Yamaguchi practices harder than anyone. His hard work has its effect - only not the one he expects.





	Overworked

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Victory.

Yamaguchi oversleeping wasn’t something that occurred often. Usually he was the first one up out of his family members and moved as silently as he could, so as not to wake everyone else up. However, that morning he was woken by his mother knocking on his door.

”Tadashi, sweetheart, don’t you have practice today?” The woman asked, poking her head in the room. 

Yamaguchi groaned, then turned his head to the side. When he saw that the time was 7 AM, he groaned once again. On the previous day, he stayed out extra late to practice with Shimada-san and wrote all of his homework after arriving home, which led him going to bed around 1 AM.

”I am awake!” He assured his mother, his voice hoarser than usual. 

He climbed out of his bed and walked to the bathroom. When he looked into the mirror, he gasped loudly. His face was extremely pale and his eyes were glassy. He felt a little bit light headed and chills ran down on his spine from time to time. For a brief second, he considered the idea of going back to bed, but then the memory of last year’s Nationals and how Fukurodani defeated them in the finals came into his mind and pushed the thought aside as fast as it came.

It was 7:30 AM when he finally opened the gym’s door – luckily for him, the clubroom’s door was always open during practice, so he could change his uniform without a problem.

”Look who graced us with his presence,” Ukai said on a mocking voice and Takeda sent a really disapproving glare towards his direction.

”I am sorry, coach!” Yamaguchi mumbled, playing with the hem of his T-shirt. Another shudder ran through his body and his teeth clattered.

”Are you okay, Yamaguchi?” Hinata asked his friend, leaning into his personal space. ”You look paler than usual.”

”I-I am totally okay, do not worry!” Yamaguchi said, waving his hands in front of his face. He stepped a few steps back and his back bumped against a chest. From the deadly aura, he knew that turning around was a bad idea.

”How long did you stay out yesterday?” Tsukishima asked and Yamaguchi was sure about that his eyes were narrowed.

”N-not so long…” Yamaguchi tried to reassure him, but he could not help with how his voice trembled slightly.

”How long, Tadashi?” Tsukishima repeated the question and Tadashi knew that he was beyond angry. He only used his first name at those occasions.

”I arrived at home around 11 at the night,” Yamaguchi admitted, avoiding his gaze. Tsukki grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him around. He leaned their foreheads together and a sharp breath left Yamaguchi’s lips.

”You have a fever,” Tsukishima muttered and despite the anger in his eyes, Yamaguchi had a feeling that he wasn’t the one he was really angry with.

”I thought Shimada-san promised that he would take care of you,” Takeda mused, touching his chin.

”It is not Makoto-san’s fault!” Tadashi exclaimed, the need to protect his mentor hitting him full force. ”He suggested that we should call it a day. I was the one who pushed the idea of practicing more!”

”We should take him to the nurse’s office,” Kageyama interrupted the dispute, earning a dark glare from Tsukishima.

”Don’t tell me what to do, King,” he growled, but took Yamaguchi in his arms and left the gym.

”Will Tadashi-kun be okay?” Yachi asked, looking at Hinata worriedly.

”You have nothing to worry about, Yachi-san!” Hinata grinned at her with a thumps-up. ”Tsukishima maybe an asshole, but he really does like Yamaguchi.”

 

As soon as they stepped into the office, the nurse led them to one of the beds and lifted up the covers. Tsukishima laid Yamaguchi down gently and the woman pulled the cover up to his chin.

”I will bring him some medicine and a cold compress,” the nurse said and walked away.

Tsukishima pulled a chair next to Yamaguchi’s bed, then sat down. Under his watching eyes, Yamaguchi wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there. He pulled the covers higher, so only his eyes were visible.

”Why did you have to overwork yourself, hm?” Tsukishima asked, brushing some locks out of Yamaguchi’s forehead.

”I… I just want our team to win Nationals,” Yamaguchi mumbled and Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

”Winning Nationals is not as important as one’s health and someone who thinks that otherwise is an idiot.”

”Here are the medicine and the compress,” the nurse announced as she returned. She gave the pills to Yamaguchi, who swallowed them, then lay back to his back. ”Try to rest a little,” the woman said while putting the compress on his forehead. When she left, she pulled the curtain together behind herself.

”You should go back to practice, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, half-asleep. ”I will be all right.”

”I am not going to leave my dumbass boyfriend alone, who got himself bedridden because of his own dumbness,” Tsukishima said with a small pout. Yamaguchi giggled and Tsukishima cocked his head to the side.

”You used ’dumb’ twice in a sentence,” Yamaguchi answered to his question, then his eyes glinted. ”You start to behave like Kageyama.” The pure disgust on his best friend’s face made Yamaguchi giggle again.

”Go to sleep, Tadashi,” Tsukishima muttered and started petting Tadashi’s hair. Tadashi closed his eyes and when his breath evened, a small smile appeared on Tsukishima’s face. His boyfriend was really precious – even when he was sick.


End file.
